But Still, She Hopes to One Day Find Love
by kuneet
Summary: He's the loner who no one recognizes. She's the queen of the social hierarchy who many fear. This is a story of how this unlikely pair comes together. Hachiman x Yumiko.
1. The Request

Chapter 1: The Request

* * *

This isn't how it was supposed to go.

"Hachiman… please..", Miura whispered as her teary eyes peered into mine.

I gulped, unable to say—or do anything. Gently, Miura moved closer, closing the gap between us.

How did it come to this?

* * *

Yumiko's POV, present day—

I wonder when it first started.. when I first found myself unable to look at anyone but Hikio.

Not too long ago it was Hayato who was in my sight.. but the gorgeous sparkle that once emanated from him seemed to have fizzled out.

That wasn't to say that Hikio sparkled.. on the contrary, he was quite dark. If I had to describe it, he seemed to almost emit a dark miasma, warning others to stay away. In terms of attractiveness, he wasn't anything special.. but.. he was assuring. Just watching him made me feel more secure.

"Yumiko—are you okay?", Yui asked.

Crap.

I had begun blushing while gazing at Hikio.

"Ehh? Ya I'm fine" I responded bluntly.

Yui was easy, too kind to ask any further.. but I should watch myself. Not everyone was as easy to fool.

My mind wandered as Hiratsuka-sensei's endless lecture prattled on. Since my request.. I suppose. Back when I asked the service club for help finding out Hayato's school specialization.. that was when I started to see who Hikio really was.

When he told me that he understood what I was asking for, and that he'd handle it, for the first time in my life I was able to feel from the mere words of another person that I could trust them entirely. Not only did he take a request from someone who did nothing but criticize him and the choices he made, but he put everything he had into fulfilling my wish.

I merely watched from the sidelines, as he spent all of his time to help me, even hurting his own leg in the process. It was awe-inspiring. Never before had I ever had someone so willingly devote their own body to help another, without wanting anything in return. Not even Hayato was this kind.

By the time I went to the Service Club to get the answer, I had found I no longer cared what Hayato chose… instead, I found myself wondering about Hikio's path.

Had I been brought up in a normal household, I probably wouldn't have changed my mind about loving Hayato. Even though I knew my heart might be wavering, I'd likely still pursue him. After all, someone like me really doesn't get together with someone like Hikio.

But, I wasn't brought up in a normal household… since I had first learned how other parents acted, I had known that there was something terribly wrong about my home. About my parents.

It was during my first year of schooling, when I started to first visit friends' homes and see for myself what normal parents were. Mine weren't. In fact, they were so distant that I had forgotten what their voices sounded like.

It wasn't that I didn't see them often or anything—I saw them every single day. But they didn't speak to me, ever. Ever. Not even once as far as I could recall. They didn't speak to each other either; they merely glared at each other.

I wasn't sure what I had done wrong, or if something terrible had happened in my family when I was young, I had no idea what caused all this. There was one thing however, that I knew for sure. I would find a man that I loved, who loved me back. I would make sure to raise my children in a happy and loving home.. I'd make a loving family of my own.

That's why, I decided, I would find out whether Hikio was really someone special to me.

I had to do this, for my future.

* * *

Hachiman's POV, present day—

The bell rang, resonating with its magnificent tone echoing through the entire school. The bell meant many things for different people. For the normalfags, it meant it was socializing time. These losers would get together with their posses to talk about pointless things and waste their time hanging out, before making their slow way home. All in the name of "enjoying their youth". Fools.

What did the bell mean to me? It meant sanctuary. This beautiful resonating sound meant I was free from the prison that society called school, free to go home and spend my time as I pleased… or not.

Ever since I was forced to join the Service Club my afternoons of freedom had been stolen from me…. Instead I spent my time helping people who really couldn't care less about whether I helped them. Except for Totsuka. Totsuka was special, phenomenal, amazing, beautiful, phenomenal.. the way Totsuka's eyes sparkled when I helped him with his tennis team… its amazing. Amazing. To find the love of your life and know that you've found them.. an unforgettable feeling. Thank you Totsuka. I guess the Service Club was actually pretty great, since it brought my sweetheart to me.

Lately, we hadn't even gotten any requests, so I was able to again enjoy my afternoons reading leisurely, while Yukinoshita served tea and occasional snacks, and Yuigahama made small talk in-between playing with her phone.

I reached out to open the Service Club door.

"Yo", I said, to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama who were already sitting inside.

"Yahallo Hikki!"

"Hello Hikigaya-kun"

This daily routine of greetings wasn't so bad.

"Your tea Hikigaya-kun", Yukinoshita said as she handed me my Pan-san cup.

"Ah, thanks"

I got my light novel out of my bag, amazing tea and low brow literature.. not a terrible way to pass the time.

As I started to get settled and read my book, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", said Yukinoshita.

Everyone was taken aback, as Miura walked in.

"Ohhh, Yumiko! What brings you here?" Yui said, her face betraying her, showing the worry she was trying to hide. It made sense. Last time Miura came to the club room Yukinoshita destroyed her and she cried… I don't think anyone wanted a repeat of that. Except maybe Yukinshita. The Ice Queen was terrifying and always relentless.

"Hi Yui.. I—I had a request."

"Well then, have a seat and tell us what your request is Miura-san" Yukinoshita said with a great amount of politeness usually not afforded when talking to Miura.

She probably noticed what I had, Miura seemed off. She wasn't her normal domineering self. This Miura seemed weak and insecure.

"No.. actually the request is for a specific person only you see.. it's kind of private too"

She must have wanted to get Yui alone for something she couldn't trust Yukinoshita and I with. I turned away and began reading my novel again, as Yuigahama got up and started walking towards Miura.

"Ah, should we go into the hallway Yumiko?" Yuigahama asked.

"No rather its not you.. Hikio—I mean Hikigaya-kun, would you please help me?"

"What?" I blurted out, unable to hide my shock.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita immediately tensed up at hearing Miura. Yuigahama was now feigning a smile on her face, while Yukinoshita was blatantly glaring daggers at Miura. Scary. Too scary.

Please trust me more, okay? I'm not going to hurt her, she's going to be fine. I really don't have Hikigerms, those don't exist. I think. I mean I'm pretty sure.

These girls must really think I'm a terrible person, immediately becoming so worried for Miura's wellbeing after she asked for me alone… I wasn't a murderer..

"Uhhh that.. I'm not sure if it would be okay since I'm busy with helping Komachi recently" I stammered.

"Ah yeah! Of course! Komachi-chan is studying for entrance exams so she needs Hikki's help!"

"There's no helping it, I'm afraid Hikigaya-kun is too busy to take on the request alone"

Yuigahama and Yukinon both said immediately. Please guys… I swear I'm really not a murderer..

"Please… Hikigaya-kun, there's no one else I can ask" Miura said, as she approached my desk in the corner and came down to eye level.

"Yumiko! Uh can't I hear you at least? Maybe I could help?" Yuigahama said, showing clear displeasure on her face.

I could hear Yukinoshita clearing her throat, also getting ready to backup Yuigahama and suggest Miura talk to her.

"Okay. I accept your request, Miura". Wait—what? Damn it.

My onii-chan protection instinct kicked in. I accepted, preemptively destroying Yukinoshita's queued-up attack on. I couldn't bear to see that again. Girls crying were too much.

"Really? Thank you… Hikigaya-kun thank you so much." Yumiko said, as she got up, and handed me a scrap of paper.

"Here's my number, please send me a mail and we'll figure out details. My friends were waiting for me so I have to go for now, bye"

As she said her goodbye, she quickly turned and left the room, not leaving any time for Yuigahama or Yukinoshita to say anything in response.

Miura said please… The Fire Queen of class 2F said PLEASE. To Me. What the hell? What was going on. Wait—Miura's number? I had just been given, Miura's number. By Miura. And she actually WANTED me to mail her!

It seemed like the god of romantic comedies was smiling at me from above… even with my professional Hikigaya 108 loner skills of refinement, I was being failed and my heart rate actually shot up a bit. I give you this one Miura, you defeated my 108 skills. Congratulations. But.. I was only fooled for a second.

She only gave me the number cause she had to, to make sure her request got filled. She just wanted my help, that's all. After all, she was in love with Hayato. As I thought, I really do hate pretty boys like him…

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were frozen still, unable to process what had just happened.

Before they could give me flack about not murdering or hurting Miura in private, this would be a good time for me to escape.

"I guess I'll go now too, Komachi wanted me to bring her some snacks on my way home" I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

"See ya" I said, as I walked out.

"B—Bye Hikki!"

"Ah yes.. goodbye Hikigaya-kun"

I smiled as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

Service club really wasn't so bad.

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys.

I love the Oregairu fandom, and felt like trying my hand at writing something of my own. So here is my first fanfic.

Decided on Yumiko since her stories are quite scarce, and its a ship I can totally get behind.

Hopefully future chapters will be longer, I'm having a hard time writing large amounts and being happy with what I've written.

I'd love to hear honest opinions.

Edit: I changed the suffix when others talked to Hikigaya from "san" to "kun". I didn't realize that's what they used toward him in the anime. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out the mistake.


	2. Café L'Amour

Chapter 2: Café L'Amour

* * *

"Whenever I'm with him, I realize that he's my one true love!"

Pfft. True love? I've never understood what that meant… love is a joke.

When a couple is in love, they'll rave on and on about how they've found their one true love, or their soul mate, a particular individual who was destined to become their lover, their perfect match so to say.

Later on, when these artificial bonds eventually crumble and shatter into nothingness, as they almost always do, they'll talk of how there's many fish in the sea, and how there is someone out there for them… what happened to your soul mate? Fools.

Love was truly best defined by psychologists as being comprised of four criteria… you needed close proximity, similarity, attractiveness, and reciprocity. There was no such thing as a true love, just merely many people who were good "enough".

Wait—crap.

Reciprocity? Didn't that basically just exclude me from ever experiencing love?!

Psychology was truly a scary thing…

"Hikigaya, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Hiratsuka-sensei snapped.

"Huh?" I stammered, still not having grasped the situation from my previous daze.

"If you're not going to read the passage I'm asking you to, I thought maybe you had something more important to share with the class?"

Oh. She'd been talking to me. Oops. My stealth-hikki skill was obviously defunct, I would have to recalibrate later.

"Uhh—no. What passage was it? I'll read it"

 **BRRRRRRING**

The bell rang saving me from having to read my passage. I quickly sprang to get my things together and leave before sensei could say anything else.

"Everyone, remember your assignments are due next week, and Hikigaya, stay after class. I need to speak with you"

 _Noooooooooo!_

"Sensei, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Its about the assignment due next week."

Ah yes. The "describe the ideal job you feel would allow you to fully utilize your skills" assignment. I had already written out my assignment. Of course, it was a no-brainer. I would become a house-husband.

Now, before you look down on me, hear this. When a small girl tells her parents she wants to one day grow up and become a house wife, her parents don't mock her or criticize her, instead they say stupid things like "awwww" and "that's good for you honey".

Well then… why was it so wrong for me? I would relentlessly pursue my dream of house-husbandry.

Not only for myself, but for the world.

You see, in forcefully talking about my becoming a househusband, I was expanding the gender equality in our society. I was actually doing all of Japan a favor, in increasing equality amongst everyone.

Basically, I was like a saint. Wow I'm actually a great person.

"I wanted to let you know not to pull any idiotic househusband stuff again, otherwise I won't be happy."

What? Outrageous. How dare she look down on my dream, no, the dream of all who wish for gender equality in Japan!

"Absolutely not sensei, I would never dream of doing such a thing"

Gender equality was great, but I needed my internal organs to work if I wanted to fight for a househusband lifestyle in the future…

Sensei's fists were scary. Too scary. I could see why no one wanted to marry her…

 **SMACK**

"Uggghhh.. what was that for?" I reeled as I received a solid metal fist in my gut.

"I felt like you thought something insulting towards me"

What the hell—ESP? Scary.

Sensei gathered her things and left the room, leaving me sprawled on the floor.

"See you Hikigaya."

I got my things together and slowly made my way out of the classroom.

As I closed the sliding door behind me, I noticed Miura leaning against the wall in the hallway.

Better leave before she thinks I'm stalking her or something..

"Hikio." She turned and said, after hearing me close the door.

"Uh what?"

"Weren't you supposed to mail me yesterday?" She said, her eyebrows scrunching together as she scowled at me.

"Ah yeah. Sorry. Something came up and I didn't have time"

Hehe. Something came up, and I was busy. I've always wanted to say that. Of course I spent my entire day reading in bed, but she didn't need to know that.

"Busy? Weren't you just at home the entire time?"

What—ESP again? Why did every girl around me seem to have ESP.. or wait.

I was a loner. I guess it was an easy guess that loners would just be at home..

"Uhh—yeah." I said, defeated.

"Okay… well.. a-are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm not. Why?" Club had been cancelled since Yukinoshita had a family function to attend.

"Ah okay.. w-would you be okay to go with m-me.." Her voice trailed off as she looked off towards the side.

"..What? I have no idea what you're saying."

"W-would you go with me to a café? So we can discuss my request in detail…"

"Ah.. sure. I wasn't going to do anything anyways"

Her face lit up as I gave her my response.

"Okay! You have a bike outside right? Let's go get it." Miura said, as she began to walk towards the bike park.

The entire walk, I could hear Miura lightly humming as she walked beside me.. it was oddly refreshing, I found myself smiling unintentionally.

Miura looked over and saw my smile, and immediately stopped humming.

"Ah! Sorry. I'll stop" She stammered, her cheeks reddening.

"No, don't worry. It… it was.. kind of nice" I said, looking away from her, unable to meet contact with her eyes.

"Oh… is that right?.."

She never did hum again though.

I probably creeped her out… sorry, it kind of just happens on its own…

After we reached my bike, we started to make our way towards the café that she had chosen for our meeting. It was one of the popular ones among "youth" that I obviously hadn't heard of.

"Caffe leh… leh… more?" I croaked out, trying to repeat the name Miura had just told me.

Miura giggled an extremely girly laugh that I could have never dreamed Miura could make.

"Café L'Amour Hikio. You're such a goof."

She smiled as she walked on ahead, leaving me completely dumbfounded at what I had just witnessed.

 _What the hell was that?_

Was she always that incredibly beautiful? Wasn't that, like kind of too over powered?

She had the ability to take over the entire world… all she had to do was use this secret smile. The Fire Queen had some scary hidden talents..

This was dangerous. I had to stay on my guard… otherwise I would inadvertently fall in love with Miura.

The gap-moe was too real. But. I couldn't.

I had to stay loyal…. Yes. Of course, Totsuka was the only one for me. In Totsuka we trust!

"Are you coming Hikio?" Miura called out, as I hadn't moved since her deadly smile attack.

"Ah yeah. Sorry" I replied, shaking off my thoughts.

As we reached the café, I realized why I had never heard of it.

Not only was it a hotspot for popular youth (which I'm not, one strike), it was a popular date spot for couples (super strike! You're out!). There's no way I would have ever heard of this place.

 _Wait—why were we here?_

"Uhh Miura.. this café.." I croaked, unable to explain why I wasn't fond of the place.

"Yeah, its great isn't it? I've always wanted to come! Oh, yes a table for two please!"

 _Dangerous._

After we had settled down, the waitress made her way over.

"Can I get you any drinks to start off?"

"Could I get a coffee, 4 sugars and 4 creams please."

"Sure and for the sir?"

Woah… Miura drank garbage sugar-coffee. Just like me eh…

"The same, please."

"Sure! I'll bring it right away"

The waitress scurried off as she made her way to the other tables she had to take care of.

"Is that how you always take your coffee?"

Miura looked up at me, confused, then softened her face and looked down at the table.

"Yeah.. the way I see it, the real world is already too cruel and bitter to take your coffee the same way"

Haaaah. What? Wasn't that, like, exactly the same response I gave when anyone asked me about my coffee?..

Why did I always get called a loser when I said it though… sounded so cool from Miura..

"You're not really like what I expected Miura"

Miura giggled again, instantly making my heart beat shoot up.

"You aren't either, Hikigaya-kun."

Miura brought up small talk as we waited for our coffee, after it arrived, Miura looked right up to me.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Uh—yeah?"

Uh oh, what'd I do? She seemed serious.

"In class earlier… during break.. w-were you reading "Why is it so wrong to have a teenage romantic comedy go right" in class?"

"Huh?"

 _Why was it so wrong to have a teenage comedy go right_ … that was the crappy fan-servicey harem light novel series I loved.

It was about a boy who managed to somehow get nine girls to fall in love with him, and couldn't realize that were making advances on him the entire time.

 _Nine girls? Lucky bastard. I'd be happy with just one._

But.. this could be bad. Miura would undoubtedly mock me for reading a light novel like that.

"Uhhh.. n-no… you see it was.."

"Have you caught up to volume sixteen?"

Miura cut me off with her question, her eyes completely lit up as she leaned over the table looking at my face.

 _Close. Too close._

Wait—what?..

"Miura… do you read the series?"

"Ahh. Yeah" She giggled.

"I really like light novels like that, they're my favorite pastime"

After I got over my shock, Miura and I compared our favorite ships and debated why or why not they wouldn't work out.

Before I realized, it had been four hours since we first sat down.

"Excuse me sir, would you two like anything before last call?"

"Oh.. uh no, thank you, we're fine"

"Okay!"

"Wow, closing time already?" Said Miura, as she finished laughing off from our debate.

We gathered our things and made our way toward the door, as I remembered something Komachi had told me recently.

"Onii-chan… make sure you always walk Yukino and Yui-onee-san home when it's late okay! Or I'll never forgive you!"

I'm sure this extended to Miura… but how would I propose walking her home without looking like a creep…

Okay. I couldn't tell Komachi down. Onii-chan is going to try his best!

"Uh Miura, w-would it be.."

"Hikio, could you walk me home? It's gotten a little late and I'd feel safer if you did"

"S-sure"

Wow. I did it. Komachi your onii-chan isn't such a failure!

We made our way to Miura's house walking side by side. It was mostly quiet, with occasional humming from Miura.

They must have been popular pop songs, I couldn't recognize any of them.

But, it was pleasant.

Before I noticed it, we had reached her home.

"This is my place.. thanks for walking me Hikigaya-kun"

"Ah, I see. Okay.. bye."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow.. sorry for having you come all the way here"

"Don't worry, I've got my bike so it's not a big deal"

She gave me a final smile as she turned and entered her home.

After Miura closed the door, I looked up and stared at the sky.

Had the stars always been this radiant in Chiba?

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone.

I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story.

I never expected such a huge response. As of publishing this second chapter, I have nearly 70 followers. That is phenomenal, seriously, I cannot thank you all enough for your support.

As I am very new to this, I have greatly appreciated the reviewers providing their insights, without your feedback I wouldn't know what to improve on in further chapters, it also helps to motivate me to update.

Thank you everyone again for your support, and I'll see you all for the next chapter.


End file.
